Who Walked Out On Whom
by theconsequence
Summary: Drake, Sully and Chloe, along with new characters, go on a quest to find the Lost City of Atlantis. Ties in with the Piri Reis Map of 1513. Shows Chloe and Drake's relationship before Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves.
1. Chapter 1

Nice To Meet You, Again?

Nate was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Drinking 'cause it was hot. Drinking 'cause he was thirsty. Drinking 'cause she left him. Drinking 'cause he knows she's just as independent as he is, whether he likes it or not. Drinking 'cause he knows he can't protect her if something bad happens to her. Nate needed a distraction, something to get her off his mind. God, he still couldn't believe the last words he'd said to her were-

"Buy me a drink, sailor?" A British accent interrupted Nate's sulking. He turned around to tell the sick bastard to screw off when he recognized the face behind the voice.

"Harry Flynn? Hey!" Nate hugged his old friend and wondered out loud "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, mate!"

"Uh oh. Should I be flattered or worried?"

"Maybe a bit of both. C'mere." Flynn went on to tell him about a "certain object" that Flynn's employer would pay him big money to steal from a Museum in Istanbul. _He's out of his mind if he thinks we can do this without getting killed._

"I can't do this without you Drake. You're the only one who's cracked it and you know better than anyone it's a two-person job." Flynn tried to change Nate's mind.

"No, no, no, _three_, actually."

"Right. And speak of the devil, here she comes now."

Nate saw the devil all right.

"Chloe Frazer," another familiar accent, too familiar. Australian. One he hadn't heard in a long time.

"-Wha?"

Nate turned around and the dark-skinned beauty shook his hand. _What the hell? _Something about Chloe's abrupt ignorance of the fact they already knew each other told Nate to go along with it.

"…Nate. Drake. Nathan Drake." Nate stuttered, still wondering what in the world she was doing here.

She sat down but not before saying hello to Flynn. _Are they-? Shit. You left her, why are you getting jealous? Oh yeah, because she wouldn't be alive today without him, and neither would he, without her. _Nate thought to himself.Flynn showed Nate the Mongolian lamp, and then the piece of parchment. This was exactly the kind of distraction Nate needed.

"Marco Polo hid something inside this lamp, something that pinpoints the site of the lost fleet!" Nate couldn't believe what he was saying. This could be the biggest historical discovery of the century.

"…So, we're dicking this guy over, right?"

Flynn and Nate agreed immediately.

"You in then?" Flynn stood up.

"What the hell? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?" _It's better than feeling sorry for myself and getting drunk alone anyway. _

The three booked a plane and landed in Istanbul the next day. Jetlagged, Nate was trying to fall asleep in his hotel room when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and there she was.

"Hello." For a second Nate just stared at her. He had so many questions. It was a damn miracle the woman was alive to be standing here in front of him today. And what was she doing with Flynn? He snapped out of it, grabbed her and looked both ways before pulling her inside the room.

"Well, so much for foreplay," Chloe teased.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Nate wished he could control his jealousy. He couldn't help it though, even though he knew in this business nothing was permanent.

"You mean with Flynn?"

"Yeah. You might've warned me."

"And miss the look on your face?" Nate hated Chloe's games sometimes. God, she was the definition of a maneater. Why'd she have to eat him though? _Wait, wait. That doesn't sound right._

"Anyway," Chloe continued. "You haven't exactly made yourself… easy to find," she said, flicking through Nate's journal nonchalantly.

"Talk about making yourself easy," Nate teased back, bitterly as he took his journal from her hands.

"Oh, you're not jealous. Let's not forget who walked out on whom after all," Chloe accused, pushing Nate down onto the bed. "You don't get to be jealous!"

_Five years earlier_

Nate walked into a dark lit room and looked around while his eyes adjusted to the dim light. He adjusted his tie and observed the room of similarly, formally dressed people talking in a small group around the buffet table. Nate hated stuff like this. He found dressing up unnecessary and uncomfortable; he'd rather be in a t-shirt and jeans. Nate glanced over at Sully, who was his 'date'. An old employer – Dex – had set up this dinner party, and he was particularly, well, rich. He always had interesting artifacts for Nate and Sully to check out. The fact that he had set up a fancy dinner party made Nate think Dex had found something big. He couldn't miss out on this.

Nate and Sully looked around the room. Fancy, dimly lit with expensive looking artifacts distributed around the room on shelves. There were only three other people there ; a tall man with long, dark brown, almost black hair, tied back tightly, a tan man with wavy blonde hair, and a raven-haired, olive-skinned woman. Nate and Sully approached the group of three.

"So, what do you guys think Dex has got up his sleeve this time?" asked Nate.

"Something big, I hope," replied the man with dark, curly hair.

"Dex always has something big," noted the woman.

The man with wavy, blonde hair snickered.

"What? You know that's not what I meant, Chase," the woman smirked. "You can be so immature sometimes."

Nate stifled a laugh and introduced himself. "I'm Nathan. Nathan Drake."

"I'm Davis. _Chase_ Davis," the blonde imitated Nate's James Bond-y introduction.

"Ha. Funny. You can call me Nate. This is my mentor, Sully."

"I'm Zeke," the man with dark hair shook Nate and Sully's hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Chloe Frazer," introduced the woman with the Australian accent, shaking their hands as well. Chloe half-smiled at him and he couldn't help but notice how … nice that dressed looked on her.

"Nice to meet you," Nate said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Down To Business

The five treasure hunters, action-seekers and Indiana Jones types sat down and ate dinner together, Nate conveniently placing himself next to Chloe. At the head of the long dining table sat Dex. He was a tall man, who had long, slicked back black hair with shocks of silver-gray running through it. He was a highly respected man, and to the people sitting at the table, was a father figure. Dex stood up, cleared his throat, and struck his glass with his fork to get everybody's attention. The talk stopped, and everyone respectfully quieted down to listen.

"As you might have inferred already, I have gathered you here tonight for a reason," Dex's deep, smooth British voice filled the dining room.

"You select few are the brightest treasure hunters, historians, and archaeologists of your time. Naturally, I have a proposition for you. So, if you don't mind, I'll be calling each one of you to my office to talk to you brilliant individuals… individually," Dex's audience chuckled and Dex gestured to a door.

Nate made small talk with Chloe, Sully, Chase and Zeke. Nate got the idea that Zeke was sort of quiet, yet a gentleman. Smart, too. Chase was sort of immature, even moreso than himself, but had something intelligent and interesting to say every once in a while. He cracked one too many jokes, though. Chloe was the sarcastic type. He had a feeling that if any of these well-muscled men said the wrong thing at the wrong time, she'd punch 'em. Hard, too. She had a nice sense of humor though. A nice Australian accent too, one that he thought he could listen to for days. Nate liked her. One by one, each of them were called to speak with Dex. Soon, it was Nate's turn and he was called to the 'office'. He'd been watching the expressions of everyone who walked out of the door to get an idea of what was going on in there. He had seen a mixture of amazed, excited, and determined expressions. He tried to get them to tell him what went on in there, but they all just smiled and shook their heads. "You'll see," they said. When Nate's name was called, he wasn't sure what to expect. Nate walked in and sat down in a cushioned chair in front of a large mahogany desk. He felt like he was a kid being called to the principal's office all over again.

"Hello Nate. Glad you could make it to my little get-together," Dex said with a charming smile.

"Oh, of course – thank you for having me,"

"You Nate, have a gift. You have a cunning eye for detail, and an expansive knowledge of general history. I knew from the beginning that you'd be, well, a keeper,"

"Please! Don't stop now, you're on a roll," Nate smirked.

"And always one to be sarcastic, of course," Dex pushed a map towards Nate. "Let's get down to business, shall we? This is a map of the world, dating back to 1513. It's named after Piri Reis, a famous admiral and cartographer of the sixteenth century. Piri Reis compiled this map with input from Columbus and some of his own extensive archives, including charts that survived from the Great Library of Alexandria. Do you notice anything strange about this map, keeping in mind that it was put together in 1513?"

Nate looked carefully at the map, studying the coasts, continents, oceans and islands. After a few moments, an awed look spread across Nate's face.

"Wow. The coasts of South America are outlined relatively accurately," Nate noted. "…but Columbus only discovered the New World 21 years earlier,"

Then, Nate's eyes widened.

"Wait, this can't be possible. Are you sure you this map was created in 1513?" Nate inquired as Dex sat with arms crossed and a grin stretched across his face.

"Absolutely, one hundred percent positive. I've had extensive testing done. I wouldn't have held this party without being sure."

Nate pointed out a piece of land at the bottom of the map. "This is Antarctica! Antarctica wasn't discovered until the 1800s!"

"Very good! What's even stranger though, is Queen Maud Land," Dex pointed out an area by the coast. "Queen Maud Land is-"

"A coastal area of Antarctica covered in a thick layer of ice which was only known to modern mapmakers through seismographic technology," Nate finished Dex's sentence.

"Exactly!" Dex's grin spread wider as he appreciated Nate's initiative. "It gets weirder though, I assure you. Take a closer look at the Atlantic Ocean."

Nate did so, and after a few minutes of straining his eyes, Nate spotted something. On the map were three islands he didn't think were on the modern-day map.

"Can I see a modern map of the world, please?" Nate's eyes were lighting up and he was acting like a kid in a candy shop. Dex handed Nate another map and Nate compared the two. Yes! The three islands on the Piri Reis map weren't present on the modern map.

"Those three islands aren't on the modern one, but what does it mean?" Nate knew Dex was onto something huge.

"Well, Nate, have you ever heard the story of the Lost City of Atlantis?"


End file.
